Megaman Ciel
by cajapey
Summary: What if Ciel became a megaman? Here Zero, X, Harpui, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom and the rest of the megaman characters from Megaman X7 through Megaman Zero 4 are still alive. A spinoff of the comic books and game. There are new characters/new places/old and new enemies/allies. This is my first fanfic EVER please be kind. Please read and review/tips are very welcome!
1. Chapter 1 The mystery power reading

Megaman Ciel

Chapter 1 The Mystery power reading

Our story takes place two years after ragnarok event.

Ciel's sister Cail has taken over Neo Arcadia and rebuild it.

She has created a new Copy X and even made new red pantheons.

Most people have no idea what they have lost.

Ciel has stared a new resistance/rebellion to fight Cail.

With the help of Neige and the settlers in area zero they hope achieve peace.

Prairie: Sis what your status?

A girl with long blonde hair girl sites on a chair tied to it.

Ciel: Right now. I'm a little tied up. (Literally).

Prairie: I guess the new settlement in area D is a little on edge.

Ciel: YA'THINK!

? : Its OK boys she's with me.

A long reddish brown haired girl with a tom boy looks about her. Her hair was pull back in a low pony tail.

She smiled.

Ciel: Neige!

Neige: Let her go.

They untie her.

Neige: You guys can go.

The people tied Ciel leave.

Ciel: Thanks.

Neige: No prob. What are you doing here any how?

Ciel: I came to the settlement here in area D to see if they would join the fight against Cail.

Neige: They won't. Their to scared to fight against her.

Ciel: There's got to be way to convents them.

Neige: I've tried.

Prairie: Sis there's something you and need to see! Come back to base right away!

Ciel: We will be right there.

Prairie: OK. Get ready for transfer.

Prairie: Transfer.

Ciel and Neige is transferred to the control were Prairie is.

They see a girl about ten or so in pink jack that goes to her hips and a small dress that goes to her knees which is also pink. She looks a lot like Ciel. In fact this girl is Ciel's little sister Prairie.

Neige: So what is it?

Prairie: This.

She directs their attention to the screen.

Prairie: There is a mysteries energy signal coming from area X.

Ciel: The old mining town that was distorted by mavericks? Why there?

Prairie: That what I would like to know. And that is why I need you and Neige for.

Neige: Why do you need me?

Prairie: Because you and sis are one of the best we have. And granted we will have other resistance members with us.

Ciel: What do you by use?

Prairie: I'm going to.

Ciel: No your not.

Prairie: Yes I am. Since you have been out on the field. I have become some what leader and head scientist.

Neige: She got you there.

Ciel: Oh. Be quite.

Neige: Just saying.

Ciel: Why me.*Sigh*. I know I'm going to regret this but *sigh*. Fine.

Let's get going.

Prairie: Yes!

.


	2. Chapter 2 Megaman Ciel is born part 1

Chapter 2 Megaman Ciel is Born part 1

Prairie:*Puff**Puff*.Everyone run!

Tim: We'll try to hold them off!

Ciel, Neige, Prairie and a boy named Nick and other resistances members were running from the tropes Cail had sent after them.

Tim: Aaaaaaaggggh!

Tim was slash down by a red pantheon. More and more resistances soldiers were shot or slashed down by the red or the blue pantheons. And now golems were being sent. The golems were a tan color with giant fists when it opens its mouth it send out a green layers. This killed a good portion of the members.

Neige: We're almost there! Hurry!

Ciel: Why is Cail attacking? Did she get the reading to? Or is there more to it.

Neige: The entrains is up! Ciel. Ciel! Do you here!

Ciel: Uh? Oh! Sorry. No.

Neige: Save it. We need to get going!

Prairie: The signal is getting stronger!

Nick: Let's hurry!

They make it into the mine. Before the opening was destroyed. The head of the army called his master

Captain Reploid: Master Cail. They got way for now there is no other exit out that we know of.

The young women looked at the robot on the other side of the screen.

Cail: Then start clearing. And don't come back with out them!

In the Mine.

Ciel: Is everyone OK?

Neige More or less. Yes.

Prairie: Nick are you OK?!

Nick his holding his shoulder.

Nick: Yhea. Now what?

Ciel: I guess we keep looking for the signal.

Neige: Here Nick I'll help you up.

Nick: Thanks

Prairie: The signal is coming from this way! Let's hurry before they break through!

Everyone starts running again. After about a minuet later the reach a old stone door.

Neige: What the heck! What's a door doing in a mine!

Prairie: I think the miners discovered it. And that's were the signal is coming from.

Nick: Then let's open it!

Neige: Then leave it to me. Stand back!

She put a small explosive by the door.

BOOOM!

The door was gone. Meanwhile at the entrains.

Soldier1: What was that?

Soldier 2: I have no idea but what ever it was it cleared the ruble.

Captain Reploid: Let the golem 1 go.

Golem 1 went in the mine.

Back at the door.

Neige: It's a rock. You mean to tell me that we risked our butts for a rock!

Prairie: This is were the signal coming from.

Ciel: I don't get it. Why would Cail have guards guarding this place if she knew it was just a rock? Unless.

Neige: Unless what?!

Ciel: No. I wouldn't make sense.

Neige: Hey Ciel ya'mided clueing us in?

Ciel: Oh. Sorry. It nothing.

Neige: Are you sure?

Ciel: Yhea its nothing.

Nick: I hate to break this chat but. WE HAVE COMPENY!

The golem comes closer and closer.

Ciel: What are I'm going to do Neige and Nick and Prairie are in no shape to fight. She thought.


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

_Author note: My disclaimers for the previous chapters didn't take so I want to say that I own nothing I just play here! Please read and review. Thank you to those who have followed this story and made it their fav. Also thank for the review rexen tsukino you made my day!_

Chapter 2 Megaman Ciel is Born Part 2

When we last left our hero they were trapped by a golem.

Ciel: What am I going to do?!

Neige: How did that thing get in here?!

Ciel: We got to get out of here!

Nick: But how?

Prairie: The miners might have a transverse somewhere if the mine were to clasped.

Neige: That's great. But one problem there.

Prairie: What?

Neige: THE GOLEM IN THE WAY!

Prairie: That might have slipped my mined.

Nick: Get back!

Nick pulls Prairie out of the way. Neige jumps out of the way but it catches her leg and she then can not move it.

Neige: Aaahhh! My leg!

Prairie: Hold on Neige we'll help you!

Prairie and Nick help Neige up.

Ciel: Get out of here now!

Prairie: What about you?!

Ciel: Don't worry about me just go all ready!

Prairie: SIS!

Ciel pulls out her buster and started shooting. The golem took every little damage. The golem took a shoot at her. She dodged it but it nicked her leg. When she landed her leg started to sting. Cringed at the sudden pain but she kept going she would not give up. Prairie, Neige, Nick were to determined not to leave a friend behind they went behind a fallen column in the room. Ciel was trying her hardest to hold it back. Her friends watched in horror as she fought on.

Ciel: I won't give up. Not until everyone is safe.

She kept saying over and over. And she fought on. Until the golem gave up on the laser and the took a swing at her. It was so fast she didn't even see it come at her. She was flung back. She hit the shrine were the rock sat. When she fell to the ground with the rock. Her hand fell on the rock. With every little strength she to stood up. Her back ageist the wall. The stone started to change its shape. It opened up like a flower. It changed into a flower of any colors. It started to float up like it was on water.

Ciel: What happening?

Prairie: The power leaves are of the charts!

There was a bright light. That engulfed her. Prairie, Neige, and Nick shielded their eyes from the bright light. The golem fell back. Inside the ball of light reddish pinkish armor surround her. The light died down. And a shaft of light fell down on her. Ciel opens her eyes.

Ciel: WH-what just happen to me?

Nick: She... just...

Neige: Turned into...

Prairie: A MegaMan... Megaman Ciel

Ciel was dressed in a jet black "jumpsuit" with a short dress that came down to about five inches above her knees. The dress was reddish pinkish color and at the end of it was like a lily. With a white under the reddish/pinkish color on top. The middle of the dress had a band around her waist like the one around her neck excepted white. Her boots were the same color of the dress. And went up passed her knees with gold rings around the ankles and gold bands with a gold trim bluish gem shaped like a diamonds on top of them. A soft gold band was round her neck with a point in the middle of it. On her chest bore a bluish diamond shaped gem that sat in a gold setting. Her helmet front was covered by her gold bangs. A white band went all the way around her helmet. The main part of it was black. It had long teardrop shape with triangular bluish gems in it at the end of them and were attached on each side and covered her ears. A bluish triangular cursor sat on top of a reddish/pinkish color band on the top of the helmet. A white ring sat in the back of it with her golden colored pony tail going through it. On top of the helmet on the band sort of. On each side there were two reddish/pinkish triangles that go all the way to the back of the helmet. On the side of the triangles that were touching the band was white until the end width of the band. On her arms was some sort of glove that came up to her elbow that was reddish/pinkish color with a gold ring around her wrists. And with two gold triangle on top of the ring on each side. And the exacted same band that is around her neck and waist was around the top part of the glove. Her buster strapped to leg in a holster and a handle to a sword on her hip.

The golem let out a roar and charged. Ciel dodged it. Not used to her new found abilities she crashed into a wall.

Ciel: Ooww. That hurt.

Prairie: Sis you can't destroy it with your buster! Try using that thing strapped to your hip!

Ciel used the advice her sister had given and pulled out the hilt (sword handle). She saw a button on it and pushed it. A long green blade that was about a about two to three feet long emerging out of it. As if it was second nature she attacked it. In three hits it fell and exploded. It was over. Her friend came over to her. Neige was hanging on Nick's shoulder.

Neige: You were great.

Ciel: Thanks. Now let's get out of here.

They find the transverse and headed back to base. How ever when they got back and everyone was waiting and they see her. She then clasped from using all her energy.

Everyone: Ciel!

Prairie: She fine. She must be tiered from the fight.

Neige: If she was fine. How come she didn't turn back to her regular self?


End file.
